telltalebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Bullock
Detective Harvey Bullock is a minor character in Batman: The Enemy Within. A member of the GCPD, he was a good cop, but willing to go outside of the system to get work done. Bullock became a small hindrance for Bruce Wayne during his time undercover in the Pact. Biography Harvey Bullock had joined GCPD around the same time as James Gordon, whom he had been closely associated with. After rising up the ranks to Detective, he was constantly passed down for further promotion, due to his questionable methods of law enforcement and constantly being caught drinking on the job. At some point, Bullock was shot in the line of duty, leaving shrapnel in his shoulder that would not be extracted. He was also fitted with a pacemaker for an unspecified heart condition. Batman: The Enemy Within The Pact Bullock had been active when the Pact launched their attacks on three different areas of Gotham. Like the rest of the GCPD, he responded to the attack on the Gotham City Brokerage, carried out by Harley Quinn. Bullock was placed in charge of the investigation and was later asked to pass on the information to both the Agency and Batman. Fractured Mask Bullock was later reassigned to monitor the Riddler's hideout, though he had agreed to for desperately needed money. During his patrol, he caught billionaire Bruce Wayne breaking into the area. When confronting him on why he had done so, Bullock decided to call in for what he had discovered, not noticing one of Wayne's accomplices sneak up behind him to knock him unconscious. Depending on what Bruce chooses to do, the following possibilities will happen. * Knock Him Out * Bribe Him If Bruce chooses to let Bullock be knocked out or do so himself, he will be left with a concussion and reports his encounter to Wayne to the GCPD. Gordon will later use his testomony as a piece of evidence against the billionaire. If Bruce chooses to bribe Bullock, he will leave and allow him to investigate the Riddler's lair. It is unknown whether his actions discovered by another officer or if he reported it to central, but the actions taken are used as evidence against Wayne by Gordon. Same Stitch : The following only happens if "John Doe" has become the villainous Joker. After receiving information about a van stolen by a group of clowns, Bullock, suspecting it to be connected to John Doe and Harley Quinn, decides to follow the lead. Tracing the vehicle to Cathedral Hill, he witnesses the group, including Doe, pick up a drop, but is discovered by the felons. He is quickly ambushed and incarcerated, during which the clowns stuff a jack-in-the-box into his stomach. Left tied up, Bullock is discovered by the GCPD in the early morning. Believing Bullock to be part of a twisted trap, the officers decide not to cut him down until Batman arrives. Using his cowl sensors, Batman is able to locate the jack-in-the-box and extracts it from Bullock's stomach. Following this, the detective is cut down and receives medical aid immediately. After the ordeal, Bullock requests to speak to Batman and tells the vigilante about what had happened. He also confirmed that Doe had been with the group and points out a crate containing weapons. Bullock is then taken away to receive medical aid at Gotham Memorial Hospital. It is currently unknown whether Joker and Harley Quinn attacks the building with LOTUS and, if they did attack, whether Bullock survives. Personality Not much is known about Bullock at this moment in time, but he seemed to be loyal to both Gordon and the GCPD. However, he was willing to take bribes and look the other way, despite knowing that it was not a good idea. Bullock was also very headstrong and would go into situations without back-up. He was also willing to share information when he knew it was important or believed it was worth bringing up. Trivia * Unlike his comic book counterpart, Bullock doesn't seem to hate Batman, even helping him if "John Doe"/Joker becomes a villain. External Links Category:Characters Category:Gotham Residents Category:GCPD Category:Allies